Square Crackers Don't Exist
by wfea
Summary: Danny doesn't believe there's a such thing as a square cracker, and Sam's about to prove him wrong. Read to find out how. Very small DxS.


This was inspired by a kid on my bus who doesn't believe there is a such thing as a square cracker.

Um...this was originally a story in Random Acts of Randomness, but I've decided to get rid of that fic, considering I never write as many of them plot bunnies as I figured I might. So, yeah...

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and because it's so late, I can't figure out a more creative way to say it...

888888888888888888888888

Square Crackers Don't Exist

8888888888888888888888888

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, there is no such thing as a square cracker!" Danny Fenton exclaimed.

"I don't wanna burst your bubble, Danny, but there is so a such thing as square crackers," Sam Manson answered her friend.

"Prove to me," he challenged.

"Guys, isn't arguing over crackers a bit idiotic?" Tucker Foley questioned.

"Of course it is," Sam replied. "So what's your point?"

"None," Tucker admitted backing away holding his hands in front of him.

"So, you gonna prove it?" Danny asked, getting back to their conversation.

"How about a bet?" Sam asked.

"I don't bet," Danny resisted.

"Or your chicken," Sam mocked. She made chicken noises.

"Fine! If I'm right you have to sit through the two hour speech Jazz wrote about ghost's natural environments," Danny told Sam.

"You push too hard, man," Tucker commented.

"And if I'm right you have to sit through the speech," Sam told Danny.

"I've sat through it already," Danny complained.

"Fine. How about if I'm right you have to kiss the prettiest girl in school," Sam threatened.

"What kind of bet is that?" Danny asked.

"The good kind. I'm gonna bring a square cracker to your house tonight, Danny, you just wait!"

"Please, the day a square cracker suddenly exists is the day the Box Ghost beats me in a battle."

88888888888888888

_I spoke too soon, _Danny thought as he zig-zagged out of the way to avoid the boxes being thrown by the Box Ghost. He had actually had a bit of trouble in getting rid of him this time around and was starting to worry his words were going to come back to haunt him.

BAM! A box Danny hadn't seen slammed into his back and caused him to hit the ground. He looked up at the box ghost.

"Behold, my awesome control over all boxes square or rectangular! BEWARE!" he screeched as he buried Danny with boxes. Danny took hit after hit until he got fed up and phased through the heap of boxes to face the Box Ghost.

The Box Ghost took hold of Danny's arms and flung him into a building. Danny looked up and fired an ecto-blast at the Box Ghost who dodged it.

"What, have you been taking lessons?" Danny asked as he fired more ecto-blasts.

"Actually, yes. They prove to be quite useful," The Box Ghost admitted. He flew towards Danny once again and hit him square on. Danny fell to the ground and converted back to human. "So this is what it feels like to win? WOW!" He started to fly away, but returned and shouted, "BEWARE!"

Danny opened his eyes after faking to pass out. He'd actually gotten tired of that battle with the Box Ghost. It was no where near like battling Vlad Plasmius, but he'd put up a decent fight.

"So the day you get beat by the Box Ghost is the day a square cracker comes into existence, now?" an unmistakable voice from behind Danny asked.

He turned around to see Sam standing there; smirking.

"Just because I said that doesn't mean--" he stopped as Sam held up a pack of crackers. And not just any crackers; they were square. "Fine, I was wrong; you win."

"And our bet was..." Sam drolled.

"That if you were right, I have to kiss the prettiest girl in school," Danny repeated.

"And either Tucker or me have to see it or else it doesn't count," Sam added.

Danny leaned over and kissed Sam on the cheek. She looked up at him; and him down at her. Sam opened her mouth to say something, but instead of something with attitude or something snappy she said,

"So now do you believe me when I say there is a such thing as square crackers?"

Danny looked on confused for a minute before he cracked a grin and replied, "Nope." He took off running in the opposite direction.

888888888888888888

Read and Review please.


End file.
